


They Were Nice...

by robyngoodfellow



Category: Leverage
Genre: after action report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngoodfellow/pseuds/robyngoodfellow
Summary: Something unusual happens at a bank. This is one employee's report.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	They Were Nice...

Transcript - Investigation #191015-17-2  
Interview with Customer Service Representative ---------------- **NAME REDACTED**

From when I got back from lunch? Sure.  
It was really weird at the time. But looking back at it, I suppose it all kinda makes sense now. I was walking through the lobby, and a nice blonde lady bumped into me, and knocked me over. I could tell she was really sorry. She apologized, sincerely, several times and helped me get up. She was really strong.  
And she was nice.  
We’d had an employee transfer in about a week earlier. My boss got an email saying there was a Manager Trainee going to be posted with us, but another body at a busy time, of course, no one’s going to complain.  
She was nice.  
And there were some server upgrades going on at the same time. There’s always stuff being upgraded, and he’d given us all the right paperwork. He upgraded our wifi too, while he was here. But later we heard there weren’t supposed to be any upgrades.  
He was nice too.  
We were talking about Doctor Who when things started to get really weird around here.  
Two guys came in. One of them was dressed like the most stereotypical rich cowboy I’ve ever seen. His belt buckle was the size of my head, his blazer had elbow patches, and his hat had silver conchos all around the band. And a string tie. Who even wears those?  
He was nice though.  
He called me Darlin’. Not Darling. Darlin’ and said I looked pretty as a picture. The customer he was with usually treats me like a dog who’s just done a trick. He says “good girl” when I pay his bills.  
Him, I knew. I’ve been helping him for years. So when he says it wasn’t him, or I didn’t do my due diligence.... Well, EXPLETIVE DELETED him. I took his ID and he complained. I verified the accounts and the amounts and he complained. I double checked everything, and he signed it. While complaining.  
The manager trainee was super diligent too. She verified everything I did, she double checked the amounts with the customer before she overrode it. He complained then too.  
I think it’s really interesting, you know? If these people really did steal from him, they were more concerned about making sure I didn’t lose my job, than people I’ve worked with for years.  
Did I notice anything unusual?  
You mean like how the rich cowboy had come in about three weeks earlier with a different haircut and a moustache, wearing overalls and a ball cap? How he fixed the broken lock on the signature card cabinet, right out there in the middle of the teller area, and took two hours to do a twenty minute job?  
Or how the wifi repair guy came in a week before that, wearing a suit and tie and really epic glasses to do a wire transfer, and asked a lot of procedural questions about how safe his account was?  
Or unusual like how the customer that was defrauded hasn’t had a balance in that account higher than $2000 in the last five years, and then all of a sudden his account increases to ten times that? With him complaining the whole time about the holds we’re putting on his cheque deposits?  
Or how there’s been quite a rash of door-to-door scams in the neighbourhood lately? Scams that kinda seem to coincide with the mystery deposits to that account. And ended about the same time.  
That kind of unusual?  
Or how about how you’re here, asking me all these questions in person, when we normally only have to fill out a police report and send it into the fraud department?  
Unusual like that?  
Have I told anyone? I’m telling you. The OFFICIAL INVESTIGATOR **Note: interviewee uses air quotes for emphasized text here. End Note.** You’re the person I’m supposed to be telling? Aren’t you? And what have I actually told you? Just a bunch of coincidences.  
Thank you. I hope I’ve given you everything you needed? It’s been… nice.  
Apparently I have to give an interview to someone from Interpol this afternoon.

**Interview ended.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This has been swirling around in my head, and I figured now was a time when we could maybe use a little bit of a giggle. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D
> 
> My thanks to my betas, Follow_The_Sun, Binz, and Fritters, for telling me I needed to share. <3


End file.
